<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smurf hat by cap_n_port</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745462">smurf hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port'>cap_n_port</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, genuinely not sure whether to rate this g or t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>removing somesmurf else's hat is something that can just be... so tender...</p><p>im gay and i wrote this in less than half an hour. mostly brainys pov bc. that me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Schtroumpf à Lunettes/Schtroumpf Maladroit | Brainy Smurf/Clumsy Smurf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smurf hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SOMEONE ACTUALLY READ THIS AND SAID IT WAS SEXUAL AND I JUST WANNA CLARIFY I DIDNT INTEND THAT<br/>EDIT: THEY SAID THAT WAS A JOKE BUT IM STILL CAUTIOUS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's just the two of them, sitting in Brainy's house. On Brainy's bed. Brainy's reading a book out loud, and Clumsy is listening.<br/>
Clumsy reaches out a hand towards Brainy, but pulls back. Brainy stops reading and looks at Clumsy.</p><p>"Yes? What is it?"</p><p>Clumsy blushes. "Well, uh, golly, Brainy... Uh... I, uh..." He's having a hard time getting the words out. Brainy closes his book and sits up.</p><p>"Clumsy, you clearly want something. Just smurf me what it is."</p><p>"Gosh, I..." Clumsy reaches out a hand, placing it on Brainy's hat. "May I, uh..."</p><p>"Oh!" Brainy blushes too. "Re- uh. Remove my hat?" Clumsy nods, and Brainy blushes harder. "Y-yes. Yes, you can do that." He leans into Clumsy's hand. Clumsy places his other hand on Brainy's cheek. Gosh, Clumsy thinks, Brainy looks so cute like this. He kinda wants to kiss him, but then he wouldn't do what he was trying to do.</p><p>Brainy, however, doesn't feel cute. He feels vulnerable, like anything could happen at any moment. Like he's surrendering his entire self to Clumsy. He closes his eyes, feeling himself heat up. His tail is wagging like mad, and no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop it. Really, he thinks, he'd let Clumsy do just about anything to him right now. It would be worth seeing the goofy smile on his partner's face and feeling his soft touch.</p><p>Clumsy's other hand, the one that isn't on Brainy's cheek, clenches. Brainy can't feel it, but it's almost as if he can, as Clumsy grasps the soft fabric of his hat. It slides off slowly, tentatively, and Brainy shivers. He usually only takes off his hat to wash it, and the cold air feels strange on his head. Clumsy seems to notice this, and as he finishes removing Brainy's hat, he moves both hands to rub circles on Brainy's head.</p><p>"W-what are you d-doing?" Brainy stutters, opening his eyes in surprise.</p><p>"I'm warmin' y'up!" Clumsy says. "Unless you'd rather smurf yer head in my lap instead..."</p><p>Oh. Brainy didn't think he could blush harder, but apparently he can. "Please, yes, I-" Clumsy presses a kiss to Brainy's temple and pulls away. He's sitting cross-legged. Brainy awkwardly turns around and lies back, resting his head in Clumsy's lap and staring up at his partner's smiling face. Clumsy's so warm, he thinks. So warm and inviting. Clumsy places his hands back on the parts of Brainy's head he can reach, and gently stroking it. Oh. Oh, that feels good, and Brainy leans even further into Clumsy, if that's possible, arching his back. Clumsy laughs, and Brainy feels like he's falling. Falling deeper into love.</p><p>"Gee, Brainy, it's like yer a dog or somethin'!" Clumsy jokes.</p><p>"Yea," Brainy says, reaching an arm up to try and touch Clumsy's face. "And I'd be yours, loyal to you and you alone." God, that's sappy. It's what he's feeling, though. He lets go of Clumsy, using his arms against the mattress to push himself up and turn around. Clumsy cocks his head, confused, and Brainy grins. "May I?"</p><p>"Uh, gosh, sure. Whatever it is yer talkin' about..."</p><p>So, Brainy grabs onto Clumsy with one hand, nearly pulling himself into the other smurf's lap, and kisses him. Hard. With his other hand, he pulls off Clumsy's hat. Clumsy pulls away first, gasping for air.</p><p>"Golly, Brainy. That was... that was... wow." Clumsy pants out. Brainy smiles back.</p><p>"Smurfect, I know. Just like you. I love you, Clumsy, you know that, right?."</p><p>"I love you too, Brainy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>